


Not Necessary

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic X
Genre: (it's up to you on how to interpret it but), (please see the notes), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Youdon't have to...lookatme," Sonic tries to deflect (for his sake), waving a hand nervously, "You can just - well - imagine I'msome humanor..."





	Not Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> \- it's up to you on how to interpret it  
> \- but there might have been intentions  
> \- hi I haven't written for this fandom in since I was tiny but  
> \- the last SSBU direct happened and whoa Sonic feelings. whoa resurfaced feelings for the other fav too (Chris)  
> \- no shame Chris during series 3 was legit older than me  
> \- honestly if you have an issue please just don't read further then here and leave right now  
> \- because friendly reminder Chris IS 18 in the last season so if you actually watched this show stop acting like he's eternally 12  
> \- (btw about a year passed in show you can tell because)  
> \- (summer passes near the very start and they celebrate New Years in between and it's set in America)  
> \- (so Chris was likely 13~14 by end of season 2 but I digress)  
> \- this probably takes place in a post-series AU timeline some time later on too anyway  
> \- imagine Chris wound back up with them again except in Sonic's world again this time idek  
> \- also I like to think the Master Emerald messes with Chris again and syncs up their ages this time because it _can_ ok

To be fair, they didn't expect this to happen, either.

(Chris _certainly_ didn't.)

But now, suddenly - they had been, laughing together, Sonic now sitting right in between Chris's legs, Sonic himself suddenly staring hard at Chris(' _Eyes?-- face?-_ ) and looking kind of embarrassed, Sonic's face flushing slightly -

" **Chris**..." " _C-Can we_..."

Chris, kind of embarrassed himself, couldn't stop the redness spreading across his own cheeks.

"U- _Um_...-"

... And, now, here they were -

"You _don't have to_... _look_ at _me_ ," Sonic tries to deflect ( _for his sake_ ), waving a hand nervously, " _You can just - well - imagine I'm **some human** or..._"

...Chris couldn't help the slight embarrassment before, but now, he feels a deep, sudden _pang_ in his chest.

'... _ **Sonic** thinks_ **I'd** _only want to see him **as a** -_'

( " _...Come here_ " )

The next thing Sonic knows, Chris has enveloped him into a ( _warm_ ) hug, Chris' hands threading gently through the back of Sonic's quills -

\- the red on both of their faces is even more obvious, now.

**Author's Note:**

> \- (the quills are of course softened in response to Chris, ok)  
> \- Sonic was always soft (in personality) ok ~~ESPECIALLY towards Chris~~  
>  \- seriously _let Sonic show affection_ for this _boy_ he obviously cares about ~~too much~~


End file.
